kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogurt Yard
|theme = Mountains and underground caverns |boss = Heavy Mole |common enemies = Axe Knight, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bounder, Bronto Burt, Bubbles, Cappy, Chilly, Coner, Cool Spook, Dygclops, Flamer, Gip, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Laser Ball, Needlous, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Squishy, Starman, Sword Knight, Togezo, Trident Knight, Twister, Twizzy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie |mini-boss = Bonkers, Fire Lion }} Yogurt Yard is the fifth level in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes after Grape Garden and before Orange Ocean. Level Intro Kirby exhaustedly climbs up a tall mountain to grab the Maxim Tomato at the top. When he gets there, he triumphantly holds the tomato above his head but loses his grip and it goes rolling off of the mountain. Kirby tries to chase it but trips and rolls off himself. This intro is the same in both versions of the game, but in Kirby's Adventure, there was a sign that says "TOP." General Information Yogurt Yard could be considered the most geographically diverse level in Kirby's Adventure. This is because the level not only takes place on and around an immense mountain, but also deep inside it. Best seen from the cutscenes in Revenge of Meta Knight, Yogurt Yard is large, brown, and pyramid-shaped. It is also shown to have large cascading waterfalls and large red forests as seen in Kirby's Adventure. King Dedede positioned Heavy Mole here during the events of Kirby's Adventure, who serves as the boss. Heavy Mole was responsible for carving out the expansive tunnel systems here before he was destroyed. Yogurt Yard has a total of six stages and features every sub-game in the game. It has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake), an Egg Catcher room (replaced with an Air Grind room), and a Quick Draw room. It also has a Museum featuring Rocky and Twister, and an Arena featuring Bonkers. Copy Abilities Switches Music Trivia *The music for this level is featured in Kirby's Dream Land 2 as the theme for Red Canyon. The music was remixed in Kirby's Dream Course. The music is once again remixed for Stages 1-8 in Kirby's Avalanche. A remix of the music can also be heard in the level Growth Grasses in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The theme was also remixed for Stage 4 of Fine Fields in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The music was once again remixed for Stage 6 of Patched Plains in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Gallery Yogurt_Yard_nes.png|Kirby inside a cave in the original Kirby's Adventure. Yogurt yard 2.png|The previous area as seen in the remake. Yogurt yard 1.png|The underground caverns are often flooded. (remake) Yogurt yard 3.png|Kirby exploring the mountain's exterior. (remake) Yogurt_remake.png|Kirby in front of a large waterfall. (remake) Knidbg27.png|Deep in the core of the mountain. (remake) Yogurt_Yard_1-2.png|The mountains found in Yogurt Yard. (remake) Yogurt_Yard_4.png|Beautiful waterfalls are a common sight to see here. (remake) Yogurt Yard 3-3.png Yogurt Yard 2.png Yogurt Yard 3-2.png Yogurt Yard 5.png Yogurt Yard 1.png Yogurt Yard 3.png es:Pradera del Yogur it:Monte Yogurt ja:ヨーグルトヤード zh:酸奶庭院 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mountain